1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat construction operative for the cleaning and removing of body waste odor air expelled by a person sitting thereon.
2. Background Art
The body waste odor gas expelled by a person breaking wind is very offensive and it contaminates the air quality of the atmosphere in the vicinity around the person. It is particularly offensive in an enclosed atmosphere of a compartment for instance in the cabin of an automobile, or a boat, or in any room of a house or an office building and the like in which the air space is restricted or air ventilation is inefficient; so that the offensive odor air would not dissipate for a considerable length of time. The offensive odor air may be removed from a room or compartment by improving the air ventilation of the room; however, ventilation means are normally located far from the person expelling the odor air, thus the offensive odor air must travel a relatively long distance from the person to the air ventilating means. Therefore, the offensive odor air may still disperse in the atmosphere and be detected and offending other people in the immediate area around the person expelling the odor air.